User blog:Gottadome12/Rival Rustle
Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths | Volume 1, Chapter 3 A Pokemon Academy Production… Starved and looking for something to eat, Furfrou was strolling down the streets of the big city that afternoon. Everything was beautiful. From the bright and out sun sending out strong waves across the city, to both people and Pokemon having fun and minding their own business. The tall buildings of Hau'oli City made their dominance known, standing still in front of everything. Furfrou looks left and right, examining the people on the boardwalk. He wanted to see if he could find someone who had any food. Furforu was homeless and wanted to find something to eat. Furforu turns around and sees some a young girl walking with her Marill and holding shopping bags. “Rou, rou.” She said. The female Furforu ran towards the brunette-haired girl and her Marill. The rude Pokemon pushes and shoves the people walking on the boardwalk. They said things like “Hey!” “Watch where you go!” But Furforu didn’t care. All it wanted was some food. Furforu tackles the girl and she fall. Furforus digs in the bag and begins eating everything. She was hardly chewing and swallowing. Once she was finished eating that lady’s food, Furforu moves on. It attacks trainer after trainer after trainer, eating their food and running away. Ross and Litten were out for a stroll that morning. They had left their cave because it was starting to get a little too cramped in there. Natalie was strapped in a baby carrier that Ross was wearing. Its matched Ross outfits. Natalie was starting to feel a little better from her cold, but her and Ross where getting very hungry, their stomachs growling too. “Freak, I’m staring.” Natalie coos, playing with the Litleo toy that Ross gave her. It looked like the one from her favorite movie, The Litleo King. Ross remembered that he had a sandwich in his backpack that he made before leaving for his trip. “Oh right, I forgot...My tuna fish sandwich.” Ross digs in his backpack and grabs his sandwich. Ross was extremely hungry. It had been ages before the last time he had eaten anything, and the starvation was getting to him. Furforu swallows an apple, that she stole from a random person. Furforu sees Ross and the tuna sandwich. “Rou, rou.” Furforu charges towards Ross. She didn’t even have to think about it at all. She was still starving even after eating so much. Furforu licks her lips. She jumps into the air and bites into Ross sandwich. “MY SANDWICH!” Ross shouted. Furforu swallows the whole sandwich and proceeds to run away, hoping to steal other people’s food in the process. “Fur, fur.” The disappointed Ross turns blue and looks down. “I was really looking forward to that Sandwich.” “Meow, meow.” Litten shrugs it off and licks its paw. Matthew, Rotom, and Spike had been traveling for quite a bit. Matthew was in the process of catching his very first Pokemon ever. Him and Aipom where in the middle of a battle against the poison type Pokemon Noibat, deep inside the forest. Aipom’s white tail slaps Noibat, sending it flying back. But the flying type Pokemon wasn't ready to give up without a fight. “Noiy!” She chirped. Rotom Dex turns around and scans Noibat. “Noibat, the Bat Pokemon. A Flying and Dragon-type Pokemon. It flies around to search for food to eat, with the help of its Ultra Soundwaves” Rotom Dex said. Rotom Dex turns around to remind Matthew of something. “Remember Matthew, if you want to catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it first, and then throw a ball. It’s the basics of being a Pokemon trainer, bzzt.” “I know Rotom,” Matthew said. Matthew watches as Noibat screeches loudly. Matthew closes his ears, and Spike does the same. The screeching was getting way too loud for either of them to handle. “That was Noibat’s Supersonic attack.” Rotom Dex analyzed. Noibat stops screeching. Luckily no one got confused. Matthew used this as an opportunity to attack. “Spike, use Swift attack.” “Eh.” Aipom nods. He leaps into the air and thrusts his tail to the side. Six glowing sparkly stars are created and start spinning towards Noibat, smashing her onto the ground. Noibat struggles to get up. “Now use you’re pokeball, Matthew, bttz.” “Got it Rotom.” Matthew reaches into his pocket and grabs one of the Pokeballs that the Professor gave him. He taps the center of the ball to make it grow bigger. “Now, pokeball, go!” Matthew tosses the ball and it begins spinning. The ball hits Noibat first, before opening. A white light comes out of the ball and absorbs Noibat. The white light then goes inside the Pokeball and starts shaking multiple times. Sparky, Rotom Dex, and Matthew watched the aggressively shaking ball shake a few mew times before it stops, and stars start to surround it. “Come on…” Matthew hoped. The ball stops and five yellow starts surround the Pokeball, which meant that the boy had successfully caught it. Matthew smiles in relief. “I did it….” He said. He grabs the Pokeball and throws his hands up in the air. “I caught a Noibat!” “Eh, eh!” Aipom cheered. “Congratulations, Matthew. This adds another Pokemon to your collection.” “Thanks, Rotom. Would you mind telling me what moves my Noibat knows?” “Will do!” Rotom saluted. Rotom starts to scan and a picture of Noibat shows up on the screen. “Noibat currently knows Supersonic, Acrobatics and Screech.” The pokedex confirmed. Rotom Dex’s screen goes back and floats behind Matthew. With all that knowledge he knew about Noibat, Matthew started to think of a nickname he could come up with for her. “Hmm...what should I named you?” Matthew asked. Matthew thinks long and hard. It was a tough choice, because this was a name that Matthew was going to use forever. He then comes up with something as an idea pops into his head. “I got it...Matilda! Matilda the Noibat, welcome to the Team!” Matilda was glad and the pokeball nods back at him. The ball returns to its small stature and Matthew puts it away. He holds on to the straps of his backpack, as he was ready to get moving. “Come on y’all, let’s get going to the school, so I can take my trial orientation!” Ross walked through the smelly, muddy forest, along with his little sister Natalie and his new partner Litten. They kept trying to dodge the tree branches, that where hitting them left and right. The muggy forest messed with trio’s breathing, and there weren’t many Pokemon out today. Just a few Joltik climbing up a tree, and Deerling chewing on the grass. Ross hated being in this forest. It felt like it was never-ending. “When will this tragedy end?” He complained. “Meow.” Litten shrugged. “You, you, you, you.” The quiet cries of a living thing in danger screeched, the sounds of it being heard miles away. “What was that?” The blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked. The screening made him very alert. Ross wanted to climb into action, being the caretaker that he was. Ross heard the screeching once again, and started chasing after the sound, with his good sense of hearing, he was able to follow the vibrations of the voice. “We have to go and save that Pokemon!” He said. Litten followed him. Ross jumped from falling log to log, stepping in puddles of water, and moving past dozens of Pokemon. Litten was starting to get tired. “Meow, meow, meow.” The cat complained. Ross and Litten jumped into action and saw an Ursaring choking a Riolu. Riolu was crying for help, and it didn’t look like the Ursaring was going to stop anytime soon. Riolu’s face was beginning to turn red, the full force of the choking was getting to be a little too much. “Rio, rio, rio!” “Hey, stop it!” Ross shouted. “Ursa!” The brown bear turns around and growls at Ross and Litten. The bear comes charging towards Ross and Litten. Ursaring’s two right fists become clouded in a white light. Ursaring throws his hands at Litten. Litten dodges the attack by jumping in the air. “Litten, use Flame Charge!” Ross commanded. “Litten!” Flames surround Litten like a tornado. Litten dives and tackles Ursaring, forcing the normal type Pokemon to slam into a tree with his back getting really injured. Ursaring gets down on one knee, it took in too much damage. Ross nodded his head. He flips the back of the cap he was wearing and reaches to grab one of his many pokeballs. Now holding the premature Heavy Ball, Ross taps the center of the button to make it bigger. Matthew was singing a little ditty. He looks up to see that Ross was holding a Heavy Ball in his hand and the Ursaring, down on his knee. “What’s going on?” The noisy boy asked, rushing to the action. Rotom Dex follows him. “Go!” Ross tossed the pokeball like a boss. It spun like a spinning top. The gray ball hits Ursaring in the head and hovers into the air. The ball opens and a gray light emerges from the ball. Ursaring is absorbed by a gray light and the light goes into the ball. The ball then lands on the ground and begins shaking. Riolu sees that Ross was distracted and runs away, passing by Rotom Dex and Matthew, who watches the fighting type run away. The duo were a little confused by Riolu’s choice to run away, but they quickly got over those feelings as they went back to watching Ross attempt to capture the Ursaring. As soon as they looked back the Heavy Ball stops, and three stars surrounded it. Meaning that Ross captured the Pokemon. Ross shrugged it off, not seeing it as a big deal. He scrunches down and grabs the pokeball, only to put it away in an instance. “Wow! That’s so cool!” Matthew’s eyes turn into stars. The boy runs over towards him with excitement. “Is that the first time you’ve ever captured a Pokemon?” Matthew asked. Ross ignored him. He started to walk, leaving Matthew and Rotom Dex behind in the dust. Not wanting to feel ignored, Matthew chases after him. When he does so, he sees that Ross was carrying around a little baby. “Oh my god! Is that a baby, it’s so cute!” Matthew tries to play with Natalie’s cheeks, but Ross slaps Matthew’s hand away. “Don’t you dare try and touch her, ever again!” The sting from the pain hurt. The victim rubbed his hand, hoping that it would cause the pain to go away. “Why would you hit me?” Matthew asked. He almost began crying. “Because you tried to touch me, little sister.” “I wasn’t going to do anything nasty with her.” He responded. Matthew puts his hands on his hips. He no longer had the friendly domineer from before, this time it turned into an angrier one. “I just wanted to play with her chubby little cheeks.” “Just leave me alone. I have places to go and people to see.” Ross started to walk away, and his Litten began following him. Matthew wasn’t going to let this go and followed him. “You can’t just walk away! I’m trying to have a proper conversation with you.” Matthew lets him know. Ross didn’t have any time for this. He had a stressful day and didn’t want Matthew to cause him to get even more stressed out. “Look, am I going to have to file a restraining order on you or something?” The curious boy wondered. “Meow, meow.” Litten licked its paws. Litten was just strolling around for the ride and didn’t care about what was going on with its trainer. Matthew looks down and notices Litten. Matthew started to put two and two together and remembered that someone came into Professor Kukui’s office and stole a Pokemon. “Wait, you’re the one who stole a Litten from Professor Kukui’s lab!” Matthew caught Ross red-handed, but Ross wasn’t going in defeat. “And so…?” He asked. “What are you, a private investigator?” “No... sort of...it doesn’t matter!” Matthew freaked out. “I’ve been tasked with finding the person who stole Litten from Professor Kukui and I’m going to bring you in!” He promised. Ross grabbed Matthew by his right hand, but due to his quick reflexes Ross slaps the same hand he slapped earlier, which caused Matthew pain once more. “Why do you keep doing this to me!” “Aipom, may, may?” Aipom wanted to know if Matthew was alright. Ross took a special interest in Aipom. He started thinking. “Hey, why don’t we make a deal?” “A deal?” “Yes.” He responded. “If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, I will go with you to Kukui’s lab and turn myself in. But if I win, you have to….” Ross started thinking. He wondered what he could have of Matthew’s but then he noticed the Rotom Pokedex. Which gave him an idea. “I want to have that device...not Rotom’s itself.” “What, are you crazy? Bzzts, bzzts!” Rotom asked. “Yeah, you can’t have Rotom by itself...without the Rotom Pokedex...Rotom is just a regular everyday pokemon.” “So? I care why?” Ross shrugged. “So, do we have a deal?” He was starting to get impatient. Ross offered out of his hand for a potential handshake, that way the two of them could have mutual understanding. Matthew looked at it and tried to come up with what the best solution to his problem would be. Matthew then did what he thought was best and decided to shake his hand back. The two agreeing to have a Pokemon battle. “I’m going to go with Litten!” “Meow!” Litten leaps in front of his trainer and licks his right paw. “Meow, meow.” Litten wasn’t super enthusiastic battle. It cared more about going to sleep. “Aipom, how do you feel about battling?” “Mey, mey!” Aipom spins onto the battlefield. This was Matthew’s very first trainer battle. Both Ross and Matthew had serious looks on their faces. They were both eager to win this battle because they had something to prove to others. They gave one another a quick little glance, that signaled the start of a battle. The battle basically being a free for all. Behind a tree nearby, a boy around Ross and Matthew’s age watched the duo from a distance. He was holding onto a Tangela and looked like he wanted to talk to the two boys but was very afraid to do so. So instead he watched them. “Litten use Scratch!” “Meow, meow!” Litten wasn’t playing around. The fire type Pokemon claws grow bigger, with Litten’s claws turning white. Litten runs like a jaguar, ready to scratch Aipom. “Aipom, api!” Aipom turned to look at Matthew, ready for Matt to call out an attack. Matthew was still thinking. He thought about Litten’s speed and was coming up with a way to counter attack it. He then remembered something about Aipom. “Aipom, use Sand Attack.” “May!” Aipom kicks sand at Litten, slowing it down. Litten stops mid-battle. “Meow, meow, meow!” Litten was furious! His shiny black coat was all dirty. Getting Litten dirty was one of the few things that Litten didn’t like. “Meow, meow, meow!” Litten was out for revenge. Litten started to scratch Aipom, multiple times. “That’s the spirit, Litten!” Ross shouted. “Use all that anger from getting you’re fur dirty out on Aipom!” He encouraged. To him, using Litten’s rage was a great way to increase Litten’s attack power. Matthew felt defeated, his plan backfiring right in front of his face. Matthew wasn’t used to things not going according to plan, so he had to adjust to this situation the best way he could...coming up with a new one. “Aipom...use Swift.” “May!” Aipom escapes by hopping on a tree branch. Aipom danced and stuck his tongue out, acting like a little child, which pissed the Litten off even more. “Meow, meow, meow, meow!” Litten climbed up the tree to come after Aipom. But since Aipom was as fast as Litten, Aipom started to jump from tree branch to tree branch, with Litten chasing after her. Aipom almost forgot about using the attack that her trainer wanted him to use. Aipom swings her tail and three shiny sparkly stars spin towards Litten, but Litten jumps on the stars until it found one that he could ride. “Meow.” Litten was enjoying this. Aipom had enough of the games and landed on the ground. Litten follows suit and destroys the star by slashing it in half, creating a huge firework of explosions. Aipom and Matt were very impressed with Litten’s work. “May, ma, ma?” “You could say that again.” Matthew compliment. But he shakes his head. “No need to get distracted, Aipom use Sand Attack once more.” “Ay!” Aipom spins around. Aipom creates a vortex of sand that ends up trapping Litten. “See that Ross? I may have only been out on my journey for only five hours, but since then I’ve done a lot of training to make sure that things are in tip, top shape!” As Matthew said that he ends up tripping over a rock and falling on the ground. His eyes turned swirly just like a Pokemon. “Looks like, I’m the one unable to battle.” He said. “May, may, may…” Aipom facepalms and sweat drops at the same time. Sometimes she didn’t know if she should be proud of her trainer or disappointed with her. Matthew quickly gets up, he didn’t want to lose his first battle. “Aipom let’s hurry up and end this battle by using Focus Punch.” “May!” Aipom clinched her tail and spun. Aipom runs with her tail in a ball. “Litten use Flame Charge!” Ross commanded. “Meow!” Litten charges with his body turning into a crimson red, made from the flames of his body. Both Aipom and Litten where giving it their all, as the silver-haired boy, Ross and Matthew watched the two of them getting closer towards everyone. Aipom throws out her tail and Litten tackles it. The attacks had collided. All everyone cared about, however, was who was going to become victorious. Aipom tried her best to hang in there, but Litten’s attack was just a tiny bit stronger. Litten flips away the tail, and tackles Aipom, making her fall on the ground with her head hitting the concrete. Aipom started to become dizzy, wiggling her head. But the attack was just too strong for Aipom to handle, making her fall on the ground. Her eyes turning into X’s, making her low on energy to continue battling. “Aipom, mon, mon.” Ross chuckled. “I guess I win this round.” He responded. He gets down on his knees and pets Litten. “You did a good job boy.” Ross grabs a red Pokebean and feeds it to Litten. “Meow, meow.” Litten eats the Pokebean in a classy way. Matthew ran to Aipom’s aid and picked the Pokemon up. “Aipom!” He shouted. He looked at the normal type. He noticed that the Pokemon was badly beaten up and injured. “Are you okay?” Aipom was a real trooper. She lifted her head up and used her tail to give a thumbs up. The injuries were bad, but they weren’t enough to knock Aipom out. “Eh, eh.” Matthew cried and hugged Aipom. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ross rolled his eyes. But at the same time, he noticed how strong of a connection Matthew had with his Pokemon and didn’t want to ruin that. “This is so cheesy.” Ross shrugged his shoulders and started walking away, Litten follow Ross, as he was finished with eating his Pokebean which tasted delicious to the car. “You can keep that trashy Rotom dex. I’m out of here.” Matthew bit his lip. He got up. He wasn’t about to cry because he lost. Just like his Aipom, Matthew was a real go-getter. “We may have lost this time, but next time we meet, I will win!” He promised. Ross lifts a peace sign. A new rivalry was born between the two boys. They may have had different opinions and ways of treating other people and pokemon, but there was one thing that Ross and Matthew had in common and that was their love of Pokemon. Matthew watched Ross until he was out of sight. Rotom floats down and inspects Aipom. “We need to try and get Aipom to a Pokemon center pronto, bzzts, bzzts.” “Right.” Matthew nodded. “The nearest Pokemon Center is close to here, let’s hurry up before they close, bzzts.” Rotom informed. “You’re right Rotom.” Matthew started. Aipom climbs on to her usual location of Matthew’s right shoulder, and the trio starts running down the straight path. The silver-haired boy continued to look at Matthew and began secretly following them, as he held on tightly to his Tangela. Category:Blog posts